Due to the flourishing of high-technology electronic information industry, consumer electronics have become necessities in people's daily life. Liquid crystal displays have gradually become overwhelming in various display products on the market due to the merits of lightweight, smaller volume, and lower radiation, etc.
As for conventional liquid crystal displays, since a variety of parts are included in the conventional liquid crystal displays, various molds are needed correspondingly. As a result, the cost of manufacture has been significant. In addition, since some of the parts are complex in structure, the overall volume of the liquid crystal displays may not be reduced. Furthermore, in narrow edge frame design, the size of a light guide plate may be compromised directly by a frame located at a side of a backlight module, and a bright line may be caused due to an edge of the light guide plate which is positioned unduly close to the display area. Therefore, the liquid crystal display may have poor display quality. In view of the above, how to solve or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems is really one of the focuses for those skilled in the field.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.